This application is submitted in response to the RFA for a Data Coordinating Center (DCC) to serve the needs of the Cooperative Multicenter Diabetes Research Network for Hypoglycemia Prevention. The network is expected to include five clinical centers (CCs) and a central laboratory. The main objective of this network will be to advance the field of hypoglycemia prevention in patients with type 1 diabetes through the conduct of multi-center clinical protocols that investigate the safety and efficacy of treatment and management strategies. The role of the DCC in a multi-center project such as this one is key to its success. As will be evident, we have a clear understanding of the project's goals and scope, and we recognize its importance and potential public health impact. As it is not the purpose of the DCC application to justify the need for this research or to propose a specific protocol, this proposal will focus on the capabilities of the Jaeb Center to serve as the DCC for the project. For essentially all aspects of the project, we will draw upon our experience from our role as the DCC for the Diabetes Research in Children Network (DirecNet) and our other prior and current studies. As the current DirecNet DCC, we have a coordinating center already in place to provide for a seamless transition into phase 2 of DirecNet. Through DirecNet and the other multi-center projects we have directed, we have experience with all of the DCC functions and responsibilities this project will entail. Importantly, we have considerable experience with networks that conduct multiple concurrent and sequential protocols, which has been a strong feature of DirecNet to date, and through participation in DirecNet, we have extensive experience in studies of type 1 diabetes in children, including the data management of and analysis of continuous glucose monitoring data. As will be apparent, we have been innovative in our approach to clinical trial conduct and management and have relied extensively on using the Internet not only to increase efficiency, but also to enhance quality control measures. We believe we have been very successful as the DCC for phase 1 of DirecNet as evidenced by the number of protocols that have been conducted and the number of manuscripts that have been published. In this application, we will highlight the accomplishments of DirecNet in phase 1 and the capabilities of the Jaeb Center to continue as the DCC for phase 2. We believe that our track record as the DCC in phase 1 overwhelmingly justifies our continuing as the DCC in phase 2.